


Yes, Your Highness [ON-HOLD]

by fallingforu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforu/pseuds/fallingforu
Summary: ㅡ "Princes like him don't fall for kitchen boys like me" Joshua said looking dreamily at Prince Jeonghan. "Well, Josh, if you want to live then it's time to work" he sighed as he go back to his chores.





	1. Omegaverse, explained

**Author's Note:**

> The Alphas (α)  
> \- Jeonghan♛  
> \- Seungcheol♛  
> \- Hansol  
> \- Mingyu♛  
> \- Soonyoung  
> \- Seungkwan
> 
> The Betas (β)  
> \- Wonwoo  
> \- Junhui♛  
> \- Chan
> 
> The Omegas (Ω)  
> \- Joshua  
> \- Seokmin  
> \- Minghao  
> \- Jihoon

Omegaverse: A world where men can conceive children.

Alpha (α) - Can impregnate Omegas and release pheromones that attract them  
Beta (β) - Irregular, unlike Alphas or Omegas  
Omega (Ω) - Can have an Alpha's child, regardless of gender

Pheromones - the unique fragrance of Alphas and Omegas  
Heat Cycle - During this period, an Omega's 'heat' will give off pheromones that attract the Alpha

Take note on this if you're not familiar with 'Omegaverse' before I post the prologue OwO


	2. Prologue : The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serendipity (ser·en·dip·i·ty) : the faculty or phenomenon of finding valuable or agreeable things not sought for.

"Josh, you have to stop pestering me with your rants about not having a decent job every now and then... besides, who wouldn't want a beautiful Omega like you?" Seokmin said as he browse through the books on Joshua's shelf.

Joshua, on the other hand just rolled his eyes at Seokmin's sarcasm who doesn't seem to get his problem.

Omegas' heat occurs every 3 - 5 months for 1 week and that's the main reason why Joshua and almost all of the Omegas had to move from job to job depending upon their work place. If he spots Alphas he would be forced to resign and that really annoys him. He can't stop his pheromones from acting up whenever he's working and frankly enough it bothers him that his heat hasn't occurred lately so that's why he's still unemployed.

“With all due respect that's exactly the problem here. See? We're Omegas and we don't get to keep the job that we want because of our heat cycles. Those Alphas are so damn lucky they can do whatever they want." full of dismay, Joshua sat on a chair beside Seokmin who is now reading books about rabbits and deers.

Seokmin eyed him.

"Seriously? For the nth time are we back at hating the oh-so-damn-lucky Alphas now?"

“Yes!!! Unlike you who works at the palace, I'm stuck here trying to earn money for my suppressants." Josh said as he wrinkled his nose trying to calm himself from telling his rants about those damn Alphas. He would often imagine himself as an Alpha and how he'd travel the world and all but every time he remembers his heat cycles those scenarios go down to the drain.

Meanwhile, Seokmin just had a great idea in mind knowing how dedicated and hardworking Josh is. What if... Josh works at the palace too? He could use an extra hand for those endless chores and Jihoon and Minghao would appreciate a day off from the palace.

"Hey... the palace is looking actually looking for Omegas right now." Seokmin tapped Joshua's shoulders.

"Really now? Why didn't you say so?!" Joshua muttered.

"But for safety purposes I must make sure that suppressants take effect on you. You have to be honest with me on this one Josh, you'll be surrounded by Alphas." Seokmin paused and stared at Josh. "Not just any regular Alphas, but royalties from around the world. If they smell your pheromones you'll be kicked out and be banished forever."

Joshua wanted to be honest with Seokmin that sometimes suppressants fail him but he's desperate to get a job and so he nodded.

"I'm the Omega for that job, my friend" he tried to hide his guilt and smiled.

"Alright then, if you want to work at the palace too you have to do exactly as I say." Seokmin grabbed a bag from Joshua's room and stuffed it with his clothes. "Well then, here goes nothing."

♛♛♛

“This is Jihoon, he's head cook and this is Minghao... well he's in charge of guarding the palace 24/7"

Joshua shook hands with probably one of the most contradicting duo that he has ever seen. Jihoon looks like he's a cinnamon roll but Seokmin told him that he's one heck of an Omega. He can make Alphas follow his orders. On the other hand Minghao who looks like a softy is actually the 'deadly' type. His skills are polished enough to kill thousands of men who dares to hurt the Royal Family.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Joshua." he smiled at them though something was bothering him. “Why are we wearing maid outfits?" he asked looking all confused.

The others laughed at him like they always get that question.

"It's Prince Jeonghan's orders. He likes seeing maid uniforms and we had no choice but to follow His Majesty's orders." Jihoon said as he flaunts his maid uniform.

"So it's some kind of... a fetish?" Josh asked again, this time Minghao pointed his spear at Josh which made the other two to go between them.

"Language, Joshua. Watch your language." Jihoon warned him.

"Now, now... Calm down Minghao." Seokmin tried to lower Minghao's spear but he was still glaring at Joshua. "Josh, apologize."

Joshua was trembling, he's not a fan of pointy objects directed at him. "I'm so sorry I wouldn't say that again."

Minghao lowered his spear like nothing happened.

♛♛♛

Joshua was beyond grateful to work at the palace. He was indeed having the time of his life with free shelter, free food and most importantly unlimited suppressants. He took a handful and kept them in his pocket before starting with is chores. He woke up early to tend to the 'Royal Garden'.

"Ah... weeds," he said while handpicking white roses "why must you grow?" he stood up to put the white roses on his 'Royal basket'.

At a distance he saw more roses but this time they were pink ones! The pink roses were about to bloom and he gawked at those tiny buds and then suddenly, behind the bushes, he saw someone sleeping at the 'Royal gazebo'.

"Who could it be? A trespasser?" he muttered to himself.

As he got close he was mesmerized by such ethereal beauty. He stared at the sleeping man who wore cute pink pajamas with rabbit prints on it.

"Rabbits eh?" he laughed at the thought.

"What's wrong with rabbits?" the man spoke as he opened his eyes. He even grinned at Joshua who is now as red as a tomato because of the embarrassment for thinking out loud.

"N-nothing at all" Joshua stuttered.

He didn't know if that man was royalty but he bowed anyways before running behind the bushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! i need your honest opinion if i should continue this or not: comment down below and leave kudos!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwO

“Where have you been all morning?” Seokmin asked Joshua with a hint of warning in his tone.

The whole palace seemed busy and Joshua took mental note to work over time if needed so that he could at least enjoy his morning breaks without feeling guilty for slacking off. Joshua shrugged before answering.

“Picked some flowers at the Royal garden and did the laundry.” Joshua answered showing his Royal basket and some bed sheets from the laundry area. He didn’t want to bring up the beautiful man at the Royal gazebo yet.

“Good but we’ve got to work double time today and the long list of chores goes on. Prince Jeonghan will be expecting his friends to come over and Jihoon is expecting help at the Royal kitchen.” Seokmin handed him a list, but it wasn’t a list for chores.

“What’s this list for?” He asked, looking all confused.

“That is the smell of Royalty" Seokmin joked but Josh just glared at him. "It’s for safety purposes. The Royal Alphas will be here any moment. It’s the first time that you’ll meet them and so I’m giving this list to you. Might as well consider it as an heirloom.” Seokmin shifted his eyes on some of the paper works that needs to be done. “Way back, I made a list of things that they like and dislike, the things that they’re allergic to and most importantly, the smell of their pheromones."

Joshua eyed Seokmin.

“Who takes down note about Alpha pheromones?!” shocked, Joshua scanned the list.

Prince Jeonghan – Peaches and Mint

Prince Seungcheol – Blueberries and Cola

Prince Mingyu – Grapefruit, more like Scented candles

Prince Junhui (Beta) – Lavender mixed with Wild berries

“I do! Since I can’t really show the princes’ photos to you, might as well tell you their pheromones. Don’t forget to take your suppressants, make it double. If you’re lucky you won’t get to spend time with them, you know how they lure Omegas with their pheromones. Be careful, I mean extra careful not to take the bait my friend."

Joshua nodded and bid good bye as he walked to the Royal kitchen. He'd encounter Alphas but they all smelled the same, now he's beyond curious to confirm if the list was accurate or not. Sighing, he took his suppressants for he felt a bit feverish all morning.

♛♛♛

Before entering Jihoon’s so-called ‘territory’ you have to make sure that you’re in his level of cleanliness or he’ll kick you out and you are to never step foot in the Royal kitchen, luckily enough Joshua passed. He had to wear cute gloves and face mask which somehow made him feel comfortable.

Going inside is like seeing a battlefield, you can see Jihoon directing his staff like a veteran general who have killed thousands of men with his dishes. The plating was superb and the smell from the dishes makes Joshua want to take a bite, it was mouth watering alright!

“Hey Josh, can you cut some carrots please?” Jihoon asked as he sautes using a big frying pan. He looked cool but the cutest scene Josh has seen all day was Jihoon stepping on a chair for him to reach the big stove. He looked like a child expert in cooking! He handled fire like he was a fire bender.

“Y-yes!” Joshua got a knife and started cutting but he was abruptly stopped by Jihoon’s scream.

“No, no! Not circles! We need little rabbits here.” He took Joshua’s knife and showed how it’s done. “Chan, teach Joshua how to survive here.”

“Yes chef!” Chan said and started cutting some more carrots.

"Rabbits? Again?" Joshua thought but he brushed his thoughts away for a while to focus on Chan's cutting skills. Joshua looked intently at how Chan made carrot rabbits, he was amazed at the small boy's cutting skills and how meticulously he arranged them. After a few minutes he was able to cut some just in time for the main dish’s plating. It was weird in a way and still gives a mouth-watering feeling to Joshua. It was sauteed fish surrounded by carrot rabbits.

"Hi, I'm Chan Lee. I'm a Beta and I have been working here for 5 years now. Do you want to know why Chef Jihoon's a bit cranky today?" Chan said, almost whispering.

Joshua shook his head.

"Why?" He asked.

"Prince Seungcheol is coming and rumor has it that they're dating and the cutest part is that Chef Jihoon seems to be the top in their relationship. They wanted to keep it a secret but one time Prince Jeonghan got drunk... he kind of spilled the news all over the palace." Chan even giggled at that thought.

Joshua looked at Jihoon and he does look a little bit excited while preparing for the feast that's about to happen.

“Places, everyone! In a few minutes we will be serving the Royal Alphas, take out the plates and utensils set them up! Joshua and Chan you are in charge of flower arrangements. Now, chop chop!"

♛♛♛

Arranging the flowers was Joshua's thing, he once worked as a florist and he pretty much excelled on that. He took the roses and as per instruction shaped it as rabbits while Chan did all the wire shaping.

He made a total of thirteen small rabbits and just when he was about to go he heard voices coming from the hallway!

"... kissing in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Joshua looked at Chan who signaled that they should go.

"The Princes are here!" Chan ran but Josh slowed down his pace and tried to peek at the 'Alpha Princes'

Now... which one is Prince Jeonghan?, he thought but he was interrupted by Chan who shook his shoulders enough to feel dizzy.

"What are you doing!" the younger boy whispered as he pull Joshua back to the Royal Kitchen. "You can't... Don't do that again or they'll kick you out!" he looked terrified.

"Why? Why can't we look at them?" Joshua's curiosity was growing.

Chan didn't answer him until they were back at the Royal Kitchen.

Why was everyone so secretive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update owo will update again once our internet connection is fixed, pinky promise!!!


End file.
